Pequeña Obsesión
by KenKress
Summary: El era un buen chico, pero se había enamorado, todo había cambiado, no podía evitarlo, quería estar con el, lo quería a su lado, el sabia que era su destino, el le pertenecía. La locura de un chico por Eric Cartman... Y sus curiosas cartas.


Pequeña Obsesión.

La primera vez que sintió su corazón latir con verdadera fuerza fue de la forma más curiosa, de alguna manera se había enamorado de la persona más inesperada, pero él no quería mentirse, ni negar que tontamente había caído en las redes del amor, el gustaba y casi podía presumir de lo sincero que era consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos, incluso ahora, en esa rara pero adorable situación.

Mirarlo de reojo se había vuelto una rutina, le agradaba cuando se sentaban en la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo, aunque muy pocas veces hablaba con él en esos momentos, trataba de ser amable y a veces sin darse cuenta se reía de sus chistes o asentía a sus extraños planes, aunque solo lo hacía por inercia y al darse cuenta solía decir que estaba distraído.

Debía decir que los mejores momentos de sus días era cuando la pasaban practicando americano, él estaba ahí, ahí podía verlo, hablar con él o incluso bromear, creando una curiosa amistad con algo de confianza que solo se mostraba en el campo o cuando estaban a solas.

A veces se preguntaba si no estaba siendo muy descuidado al ocultar sus sentimientos, porque al estar con él no podía evitar bajar la guardia, decir tonterías, soltar suspiros y alagarlo constantemente, tal vez era tonto pero realmente no podía mentir a su corazón, al principio el solo le gustaba mucho, pero solo era eso, pero, al ir forjando ese lazo con el diariamente sus sentimientos habían aumentado, se había enamorado sin duda alguna, pero eso no le molestaba.

¿Qué si él era celoso?, claro que no, solo quería tirarles piedras filosas a las chicas que se le acercaban e insinuaban, no le dolía, directamente le enfadaba, le frustraba y comúnmente inventaba excusas para acercarse a él y alejarlo de las tontas chicas que no miraban más allá de su físico.

De vez en cuando llegaba a dudar, ¿el algún día lo amaría?, no lo sabía, pero esperaba que sí, rogaba cada día empezar a gustarle y soñaba constantemente con poder abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerlo suyo y que nadie más lo pudiera tener, porque él lo sabía, Eric había nacido para estar con él, solo con él, no tenía duda alguna, era su destino estar juntos, conocerse, ser amigos, volverse amantes y morir uno al lado del otro, así debía de ser.

"Sabes Eric, aun si tu no lo sabes me perteneces y no dejare que estés con nadie más, porque eres mío y yo realmente te amo"

A veces escribía cortas notas para él, aunque nunca las entregaba, principalmente porque sabía que escribía cosas terroríficas al enfadarse, no era tonto, se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía y claro, no quería que al final su amado se asustara por ello, pero no por ello dejaba de escribirlas.

Un día mientras escribía aquellas notas no lo evite, aumente la cantidad de palabras, los versos y con algo de música compuse una pequeña canción o tal vez un poema, era algo tonto, no lo sabía realmente.

_Without knowing why, one day when I look at you all change, _

_My heart was beating fast, my cheeks blushed, _

_You looked so cute at that party, smiling pleasantly, _

_But it wasn't the clothes you wore, there was something else, _

_Your gaze captivated me, I fell in seconds, _

_Never before notice that you were so pretty, but I was glad for it, _

_Did your eyes always show so much color? _

_Were you always so radiant? I like it, _

_I thought it was a passing thing, but my heart didn't leave me, _

_The days passed, but you didn't disappear, you got bigger, _

_My heart, my mind, everything had been captured by you, _

_Being able to see you helped me at first, but soon it wasn't enough, _

_I needed more from you, so I wanted your friendship, _

_However, the more I had of you, the more I wanted, _

_I became possessive, selfish, but how could I let you go? _

_I knew that day, you were for me, I was for you, _

_Destiny had united us, it must be so, _

_I wonder, how much should I wait for you to realize? _

_But you know, it doesn't bother me, I'm patient, _

_It doesn't matter, I know you can't be with anyone else, _

_I will protect you from those with other intentions, _

_So, be Eric Cartman. _

Era una canción corta, pero decía lo suficiente y eso era lo que él quería, pero de nuevo, no la envió, aunque tal vez algún día lo haría, pero aún no era el momento y él lo sabía bien, podía esperar un poco más.

* * *

**Un poco de locura nunca esta mal, pero, ¿quién es la persona que ama locamente a Eric?, lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
